2009 CBI Tournament
The 2009 College Basketball Invitational (CBI) was a single-elimination tournament of 16 National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) Division I teams that did not participate in the 2009 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament or the 2009 National Invitation Tournament. The opening round began Tuesday, March 17. A best-of-three championship series between Oregon State and UTEP resulted in an Oregon State victory on April 3. The 2009 CBI marked the first ever postseason tournament championship for Oregon State as well as a successful conclusion to head coach Craig Robinson's first year. Participants Round 1 away teams Round 1 home teams Bracket The bracket for the 2009 College Basketball Invitational was announced on March 15, 2009.2009 College Basketball Invitational Bracket | RD1-score02 = 69 | RD1-seed03 = E2 | RD1-team03 = | RD1-score03 = 91 | RD1-seed04 = E3 | RD1-team04 = Charleston | RD1-score04 = 93 | RD1-seed05 = S1 | RD1-team05 = | RD1-score05 = 77 | RD1-seed06 = S4 | RD1-team06 = | RD1-score06 = 79 | RD1-seed07 = S2 | RD1-team07 = Wyoming | RD1-score07 = 62 | RD1-seed08 = S3 | RD1-team08 = | RD1-score08 = 64 | RD1-seed09 = W1 | RD1-team09 = | RD1-score09 = 49 | RD1-seed10 = W4 | RD1-team10 = Houston | RD1-score10 = 45 | RD1-seed11 = W2 | RD1-team11 = | RD1-score11 = 72 | RD1-seed12 = W3 | RD1-team12 = | RD1-score12 = 76 | RD1-seed13 = M1 | RD1-team13 = | RD1-score13 = 96 | RD1-seed14 = M4 | RD1-team14 = | RD1-score14 = 76 | RD1-seed15 = M2 | RD1-team15 = Wichita State | RD1-score15 = 84 | RD1-seed16 = M3 | RD1-team16 = Buffalo | RD1-score16 = 73 | RD2-seed01 =E1 | RD2-team01 = Richmond | RD2-score01 = 74 | RD2-seed02 = E3 | RD2-team02 = Charleston | RD2-score02 = 72 | RD2-seed03 = S4 | RD2-team03 = UTEP | RD2-score03 = 75 | RD2-seed04 = S3 | RD2-team04 = Northeastern | RD2-score04 = 66 | RD2-seed05 = W1 | RD2-team05 = Oregon State | RD2-score05 = 71* | RD2-seed06 = W3 | RD2-team06 = Vermont | RD2-score06 = 70 | RD2-seed07 = M1 | RD2-team07 = Stanford | RD2-score07 = 70 | RD2-seed08 = M2 | RD2-team08 = Wichita State | RD2-score08 = 56 | RD3-seed01 = 1 | RD3-team01 = Richmond | RD3-score01 = 69 | RD3-seed02 = 4 | RD3-team02 = UTEP | RD3-score02 = 81 | RD3-seed03 = 2 | RD3-team03 = Oregon State | RD3-score03 = 65* | RD3-seed04 = 3 | RD3-team04 = Stanford | RD3-score04 = 62 | RD4-seed01 = 4 | RD4-team01 = UTEP | RD4-score01-1 = 69 | RD4-seed02 = 2 | RD4-team02 = Oregon State | RD4-score02-1 = 75 | RD4-score01-2 = 70 | RD4-score02-2 = 63 | RD4-score01-3 = 73 | RD4-score02-3 = 81 }} Asterisk denotes overtime See also * 2009 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament * 2009 National Invitation Tournament * 2009 CollegeInsider.com Tournament * 2009 NAIA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament References External links *College Basketball Invitational official website *http://cbi2009.com/ Category:College Basketball Invitational